1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pager clips made of metallic spring wire of the "Gem" type currently in popular use, formed along a single plane without any overlapping of its members and designed to hold multiple sheets of paper with a minimum of damage to the paper. In particular, this invention relates to several improvements of the said Gem-type paper clip, with a perceptibly stronger hold by reason of a new inner-frame configuration and with the added advantage of practically eliminating any scratching, tearing or other forms of damage to the papers held together.
2. Prior Art
The Gem-type of paper clip, although it is without doubt the most popular spring-wire clip in contemporary use, is now more liable to slide off the papers it holds because of the widespread use of smooth and relatively thick copying paper. The manufacturers of the "Gem" cannot strengthen its hold unless they radically change its configuration.
A "Konaclip" patented in 1900 and 1905 has a corkscrew inner member which goes straight down from its uppermost loop to the middle of its outward frame, but not close to the right and left parts of such outward frame. The Konaclip never gained popular acceptance because its hold was weak, it often got entangled with other clips in its small conatainer boxes and it had an ugly look.
A paper clip stamped from sheet metal appeared early in this century, but also did not gain public acceptance because it had an ugly serrated tongue which directly went down the middle of its outward frame,which was not only ugly looking but also gave an ugly crimp on paper.
A spring-wire clip is mentioned here although it is not really relevant prior art. In the first place, it is not formed in a single plane, but has legs crossing and overlapping each other at two points and not along a short length of parallel wires. Its hold was not strong and its look was not aesthetically pleasing because of its complicated appearance.